Jarida Oneshots
by Ugh Brenna
Summary: Follow the adventures of Jack and Merida through this collection of oneshots intended to please ForstyFire shippers everywhere
1. An Interrupted Date

**Note:** I am new to fanfic writing, but I try. This one was written for Jarida week (Day 3) and uploaded onto my tumblr. You can send me requests at my tumblr: wishingwithwalt. please enjoy! _"Sacrifice is a part of life. It's supposed to be. It's not something to regret. It's something to aspire to."_ _- Mitch Albom _

Jack stood nervously outside the restaurant and adjusted his tie. This was the second date and he hoped and prayed she'd show up.  
He heard the sound of shoes on pavement and looked up. His jaw dropped at the gorgeous woman in front of him. Her blue eyes shone against her pale skin.  
"Well, should we go in?" she said softly  
Jack blinked and cleared his throat "Um, of course, Elsa."  
She curled her arm around his and they were led to a table for two in the back.  
"You look amazing by the way, I love your hair like that." He cringed, realizing the overkill. Elsa giggled and touched her white blond braid.  
"Thank you. I was a little nervous about trying something new."  
Jack's phone vibrated in his pocket, but he ignored it. Tonight was much too important to be interrupted.  
"What are you ordering?" he asked  
"I don't know…I think maybe lobster."  
"Lobster is delicious."  
His phone buzzed again. A waiter approached them and asked what they were having. Jack was surprised when Elsa ordered salad.  
"Salad?"  
She flushed a little bit "I'm trying to watch my weight and salad is the healthiest option."  
He stared at her in disbelief. "Your weight? But your figure is perfect!"  
"Really?" Elsa murmured, her cheeks turning more red  
Jack resisted the urge to roll his eyes. "Really really."  
His phone buzzed a third time and he pulled it out angrily. A familiar redhead's face filled the screen. Merida never called anyone, she liked texting. He weighed his options. Leaving Elsa would be rude, but what if Merida was in trouble? She had called him three times.  
"Im sorry Elsa, but I have to take this call. I'l be right back, I swear."  
His dates eyebrows puckered, but she nodded.  
Jack put his phone to his ear and walked outside.  
"What is it?" he hissed  
A muffled sob from the other end made him instantly forget his anger.  
"Merida?! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"  
She spoke quickly, her voice so hysterical that he could barely understand what she said. "It was all my fault I was the one who let it happen it's my fault, Jack, and now she's gonna die because of me."  
He paced back and forth along the sidewalk, ignoring the cold wind biting at his face. He tried to keep his voice level when he spoke "Merida what is it?"  
"It's Mum. She's in a coma." she choked out  
Jack's heart skipped a beat. Elinor was like a second mother to him.  
Realizing his difficult situation, he ran a hand through his hair. After a moment he said into the phone "Where are you?"  
Merida's voice lost some of it's tearfulness and she said seriously "No. You're on a date. You can visit tomorrow."  
It was tempting, but after all the DunBrochs had done for him he felt obligated to be there for them.  
"Where are you?"  
"No!" she protested "Go enjoy your-"  
"Dammit! You're so Scottish! Where are you?"  
"At Burgess Hospital." she said reluctantly  
"Ok. I'll be there in fifteen minutes." He hung up and strode back in.  
Pausing at the door, he saw his date. She looked beautiful, sitting with her chin in her hand. For a moment Jack considered staying.  
But he remembered Elinor and Merida and felt ashamed at his thoughts.  
"Elsa."  
The blue eyed girl turned to him and her face lit up.  
"I was afraid you weren't coming back" she said, her voice full of relief.  
Jack winced "Something's happened. I'm so sorry but I have to leave."  
Elsa's eyes narrowed. "Oh really."  
"Yeah. I want to stay, but it's really important."  
"How important can it be." Her face showed anger, and a little hurt.  
"My friend's mom is in a coma, and she needs me there."  
His date's expression softened a little.  
"I'd really like to see you again. Maybe we could reschedule for next Saturday?" He asked tentatively.  
Elsa hesitated, then shook her head. "I don't think so." she said cooly.  
Jack's face fell, betraying his feelings. "I'm sorry. Ok, at least let me pay." He handed her a wad of bills and turned to go.  
"Jack!"  
He turned hopefully.  
"Good luck." she said  
He flashed her a false smile and hurried to his car

_

The DunBrochs were a wreck. Fergus sat, facing the wall, silently worrying for his wife. Even the triplets were still and quiet. Merida's normally lively face was pale. She had dark circles under her eyes, which were red and teary.  
He didn't regret his decision at all, especially when Merida threw herself at him, embracing him. Her body shook with sobs, and he squeezed her tighter, letting her know she'd always be there for her. No matter what.


	2. In The Same Direction

_A/N: This one's longer than the others but anyway I hope you enjoy. I hope to post another one in a few days and please review, it does help me a lot. Thanks guys, stay rad_

In The Same Direction

Jack had successfully secured himself a window seat with no one sitting next to him and no obnoxious children nearby. Satisfied, he leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

"Hey, uh, I mean excuse me?" a voice jerked him back from the edge of sleep and he halfheartedly opened one eye. He could only see a blurry smudge of red. Blinking hard, a young woman with a bush of red curls and bright blue eyes came into focus.

"Can I sit here? Everywhere else is taken..." her voice was thick with an accent that sounded Irish.

"Sure." he said shortly and closed his eyes again. Mornings were generally a time of day that he'd always had trouble with. And among his ideal ways to spend mornings, plane rides were not at the top of the list.

Another voice broke the silence he'd been enjoying, this time much louder. "Good morning everyone. My name is John and I'll be your pilot today as we help you reach your destination. We'll be making a stop in Phoenix, where you can catch your next flight to either New York City or Topeka. Flight attendants will be around shortly"

The redhead next to him sat cross legged in her seat and was struggling to pull her hair into a huge ponytail. Her eyes were narrowed in concentration as she yanked her fingers through her curls. The hair tie snapped and she swore under her breath causing a chuckle from Jack.

Her scowl turned to him and she gave his form a once over before snorting scornfully.

"Sorry, it was just kinda funny." Jack held out his hand, feeling obligated to introduce himself "I'm Jack Overland."

She shook it firmly. "Merida Dunbroch. And before you ask, I'm not Irish."

"How did you—"

Her nose wrinkled in distaste "Americans always mix them up. I'm actually Scottish"

Jack grinned "Ye ken taek our lives but ye cannae taek our freedum!" he attempted unsuccessfully to imitate the accent from _Braveheart. _

Merida rolled her eye, but a smile crept across her face.

A slightly awkward pause followed before Jack asked where she was headed.

"I'm going to New York. And you?"

"So am I. I have to leave California, it's too hot here." Jack grimaced at the mere thought of the ever sunny California weather that so many adored.

Merida nodded, her curls bouncing around her face. "Back in Scotland the sun almost never came out. Anythin' other than overcast was shocking."

"If you're from Scotland what are you doing in the States?"

Merida fell silent, her face suddenly clouded and Jack took the hint.

"Sorry." he mumbled, though his curiosity about the girl next to him grew.

She shrugged and said dryly "I needed to get away from my Mum."

Jack knew better than to pry and a silence fell. Then they both reached into their bags and pulled out headphones. He closed his eyes again and tried to shut out the noise of the plane beginning to move.

* * *

The plane lurched to a stop under her feet and Merida inhaled sharply.

"Please buckle your seat belts, we'll be taking off now." the voice crackled over the speakers.

Merida quickly buckled and tightened the belt until it squeezed her stomach tightly.

The plane began to move again and she could see out the window, next to Jack, the runway passing faster and faster. She took a deep breath to calm herself. And then her stomach fell out of her ass.

The sensation of her stomach dropping intensified as the plane rose higher. The seats around her were tilted and she instinctively grabbed hold of the arm next to her. Out the window the airport shrunk until it was only a series of specks before it was blocked from view by a puffy white cloud.

The sensation in her stomach disappeared as the plane leveled and she let out her breath.

Merida turned her head and was met with a blue eyed gaze. Jack's face held an amusing expression. She opened her mouth to ask what was so funny when she glanced down and realized she was still gripping his sleeve.

She quickly released it, her face heating up, and mumbled "My bad."

He smirked and said "First time flying?"

"No, I fly a lot. I like moving around. I just don't like taking off."

He nodded in agreement "I move around a lot too. I've lived in 18 states."

She squinted at him and brushed her hair from her face. "Why?"

Jack considered the question. He had moved around a lot, both for personal reasons and reasons he couldn't identify. Finally he shook it off and told her anyway.

"I used to be in the foster care system. But now I just don't like staying in one place."

Her eyes widened with the realization of the importance of his answer. She knew she should stop asking questions but she disregarded her own conscience.

"Why were you in foster care?"

A muscle in his jaw jumped but he held her gaze calmly.

"My mom died after giving birth to my sister and my dad abandoned us. So we got shipped off to my Aunt, but she got too old to take care of us. So my sister and I were split up and I went from home to home." his voice grew softer as he continued.

Merida blinked, not expecting such a detailed answer. She felt an urge to hug the stranger next to her, but refrained. Instead she hesitantly reached out and touched his hand in what she hoped was a sympathetic gesture.

A smile appeared on his face, a fake smile, but he appreciated her kindness. But he shook the feeling off, he didn't need; no, he didn't _want_ anyone's pity. So he pulled his mouth into a grin and said cheerfully "Well that's my sob story. Now what about you, Red?"

She pulled her hand back and shrugged "What about me?"

"Tell me something about yourself."

"Well...I'm moving to New York to get a job."

"What job?"

"Something to do with archery."

Jack was surprised "Archery? Really?"

A defensive look flashed across her freckled face and her voice was a little louder "Aye, archery. Problem?"

"Nothing's wrong with it, it's just not something you see everyday."

She sighed and leaned her head back against the seat. "That's what everyone says."

"Do you wanna be an Olympian?"

He knew he'd said the wrong thing by the way she grimaced and looked away.

"I used to."

"What happened?" he asked bluntly

"I didn't make it."

He plowed on, ignoring his own urge to shut up. "You're not giving up are you?"

Merida looked out the window behind him, avoiding his eyes. "I've given up on being in the Olympics."

"Do you still want to be one?"

Her eye twitched in annoyance but she nodded, because she did truthfully still want to be an Olympian.

"Well then, go for it. If you're good at something don't let it go so easily."

She bristled at his comment, disliking the idea of a stranger giving her life advice. As if her mother didn't give her enough of that already.

"And what are _you_ good at?" she demanded of him. He flashed a smile and put his hands behind his head.

"I'm good at having fun."

"Anybody can be good at that."

"Not _everyone._" with that remark he looked at her meaningfully. As expected, the Scot reacted defensively.

"I know how to have fun!"

"Yeah, okay Red. You have yet to show me that."

"I don't have to show _you_ anything." she slumped in her seat and crossed her arms defiantly.

"You're face is to pretty to pout like that."

"I don't need you to tell me what is and isn't pretty." The scowl on her face deepened and Jack fought the urge to laugh.

Their banter was sadly cut short by the pilot over the speaker. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please fasten your seat belts, we will begin our descent into Phoenix shortly."

Merida looked out the window, surprised. Were they really in Phoenix already? The ride felt extremely short. Then she buckled herself in tight.

"You can hold my hand again if you want." When she glared at him, Jack smirked.

Before she could retort the uncomfortable sensation returned to her stomach and there was a slightly painful pressure on her ears. Merida held her breath and let out a sigh of relief when the wheels touched the ground.

To Jack's slight disappointment, she hadn't grabbed his arm this time.

* * *

The plane rolled to a stop and the pilot bid them good bye. Jack and Merida exited together. They said nothing, but walked side by side in a comfortable silence. His hand rested on the small of her back to steer her through the crowd of the airport and they both felt a small jolt of electricity at the touch. At last, Merida couldn't bear the tension and jerked away from his fingertips.

"I'm, uh, going to go get food. I'm starving." she said

He looked at her, a little sad to be saying good bye to the fiery red head he'd only met today.

Unsure of what to say he cleared his throat and casually bid her farewell. He turned away and strode through the swarm of bodies when he heard a shout.

"Jack!"

He turned around, uncertain if it was meant for him until he spotted a red bush bobbing towards him.

"You'll save me a seat on the plane to New York, right?"

A smile split his face in half and he was pretty sure all of his teeth were showing, but he didn't care.

"Yeah definitely."


	3. Competition At Camp

_A/N: As dumb as it may sound I wanted to thank you for the interest in my writing so here's another one, even though I was originally going to post this next week. Thank you all, particularly to the person who left those kind reviews, they made me super happy! _

_Disclaimer (I forgot this on the others): I don't own the characters or their respective stories, just my own plots._

Competition At Camp

Merida hauled her things into her cabin and sighed. She had managed to convince her mother to let her return to Camp Wanahakaloogie again this year, which had been a lucky break.

A familiar melodic voice squealed and Merida had the breath knocked out of her in a bone crushing hug.

"Hi, Rapunzel. Long time no see." she greeted after the blonde had let go of her

"I was afraid your mother wasn't going to let you come back after...last year..." the blonde said

Merida cringed at the memory of last year's incident and tried once again to push it back down.

"Yeah, I didn't think she would either. My dad had to convince her."

"You know, Jack's back too." Rapunzel whispered, her face flushing red at the mention of her long time crush.

Merida groaned and rolled her eyes "Not him again. That lad is the reason why I almost didn't get to come back!"

Rapunzel avoided her friend's eyes and twirled a lock of golden hair before muttering "It wasn't _all_ his fault you set fire to a cabin."

"It was COMPLETELY his fault! That bloody fool is dead the moment I see him!"

"Who's the bloody fool?"

Merida's skin crawled at the form in the doorway. She detested every fiber of his being, from his unnatural white hair, to his blue eyes and his stupid...

He strode leisurely into the cabin, smirking.

Smirk. That's the one thing she hated most. The way he grinned smugly, particularly around her. Rapunzel's blush reappeared when he spoke to her.

"Hey, Punz, nice to see you. Can't say the same for you Ginger. I thought you weren't coming back after last year." he said taking a seat on a nearby bed.

"Don't call me Ginger." she said through clenched teeth.

"Whatever you say, Slingshot." he said, laying down on the mattress

"You're on my bed." her blue eyes were narrowed

"Care to join me?"

"Um, Jack? I don't think boys are supposed to be in the girls' cabins." Rapunzel cut in hesitantly.

Jack's gaze shifted to the blonde, who looked down at her feet. He flashed a toothy white smile at her and said in a mock cheerful tone "No worries, Punz. Slingshot here has already broken all the rules there are in this place."

Merida took a threatening step forward and said "All of them except fist fighting, but that could be arranged."

The white haired boy sat up and held up an index finger "Correction."

He stood up and walked quickly right up to his rival. With a charming smile, he looked down at the Scot who was scowling at him defiantly.

"All of them except fist fighting AND prohibited sexual activity." Merida's outrage turned to shock. Surprise was etched on her face. Taking advantage of her uncharacteristic silence he moved so that their faces were only inches apart . He locked his gaze on her parted, pink lips and murmured "But that could be arranged."

Regaining her usual anger, Merida pushed him, sending his lean frame reeling. His laughter rang through the room as he left, leaving the red head fuming.

Rapunzel stood awestruck at the scene she'd just witnessed before turning to her friend wide eyed.

"Merida, I think he likes you." she said urgently

Merida only shook her head, scattering her curls, and said angrily "No, he only does it to get a rise out of me. He would never like me..." tossing her head again, she said haughtily "But neither would I, he's not even close to my type."


	4. First Encounter

A/N: Hello friends! Have a new story, this one's more boring in my opinion but here take it. Also let me know in the reviews if you think I should turn this one into a multi chapter fic like I'm considering. As always, thank you for the follows and faves and reviews! _Also I envision Jack and Mer liking classic rock, it just fits their personalities, hope you don't mind the little AC/DC mention._

_Disclaimer: All characters and their respective original stories are not mine_

A First Encounter

Rapunzel practically skipped down the hallway to her best friend.

"Hey, Mer." she chirped.

Merida turned around and looked at her friend through half closed eyes. She had dark rings under her blue orbs and her hair was even more disheveled than usual.

Rapunzel giggled "Come on, cheer up. The soccer game is today and you're going to this one."

Merida slurped her coffee and slammed her locker shut.

"No way."

"You said you would!"

"I'm not going to a stupid game just because your precious Overland is on the team."

Rapunzel flushed a red color "He is not precious!" she exclaimed and smiled widely "But he is super cute."

The redhead rolled her eyes and started off down the hallway. "He's not even _that_ good looking."

Rapunzel looked at her dubiously and handed her a poster for the soccer team with Jack Overland and Flynn Rider plastered on it. Merida wrinkled her nose and let it drop to the floor.

"Like I said, not that attractive."

"Who's not attractive?" said someone curiously. A scrawny brunette looked at them curiously.

"Merida doesn't think Jack Overland is cute." Rapunzel informed him, shooting a glare at the Scottish girl.

"Well the whole school seems to disagree with you on that one." Hiccup said dryly, falling into step with the two girls.

"Are _you_ going to the soccer game?" Rapunzel asked

Hiccup shrugged "Sure, why not?"

"See, Hiccup's going!" the blonde said triumphantly

Merida sipped her coffee again and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. "Well I'm not. I have to go to first period, you know how Professor Black is about lateness."

Rapunzel's nose wrinkled at the thought of Professor Black, the World History teacher, and she relented.

"Fine, but this isn't over. You're going to that game."

Merida laughed "No, I'm not. Bye."

She turned around and lost her balance as a stout figure crashed into her. A sharp pain went through her as her butt hit the floor, and her coffee spilled all over her shirt. Holding her wet shirt out away from her skin, she glared up at the person responsible.

"Seriously?! What the hell!" she shouted

Snoutlout, a pest that had plagued her since freshman year,smirked at the sight. "Oops." he said sarcastically "You were in my way."

He sauntered by, leaving Merida fuming on the floor. A hand extended and she looked up into the face of none other than Jack Overland. Her blue eyes narrowed and she got up without his assistance.

"I don't need your help." she hissed

His face settled into a well known grin "You're going to need a new shirt."

Merida ignored his comment and whirled around. She took off one of her sneakers and aimed at Snoutlout's retreating head. She squinted and hurled it. It flew through the air and hit him square in the back of the head, making him fall forwards.

Satisfied, Merida turned back to Jack, who was blinking in surprise at Snoutlout's collapsed form.

"Looks like I'll be needing a new shoe too." She brushed past him and returned to her locker. Luckily a bag of clothes was at the bottom, and she pulled her other shoe and socks off, putting flip flops on.

The late bell rang and the ginger swore. She quickly pulled of her sopping shirt and yanked a tank top over her head. The hallway was empty and she walked slowly to World History, humming an ominous tune.

* * *

Jack sat down in his seat still grinning.

"What is it?" Flynn asked

"Some girl beaned Snoutlout's head with her shoe."

Flynn chuckled "Who was it?"

"I don't know. She had crazy good aim, though."

His friend squinted, as if trying to remember something. "Did she have frizzy red hair?"

"It looked like a huge bush." Jack said, nodding

"Then it's Merida DunBroch."

He cocked his head. "Who?"

Flynn looked at him disbelievingly. "You seriously don't know who she is? Last year she got suspended for beating the shit out of the cheerleader captain, Aurora."

Jack snorted "I remember that. That was her?"

"Yeah. She's in our class, too. Did you really not know who she was?"

the white haired boy shrugged. "I mean, I've seen her around. But I'm bad with names."

"If Mr. Rider and Mr. Overland could conclude their conversations now, we can begin class." Professor Black, the only teacher that required his students to address him as professor, glided through the open door way. He slammed the door shut behind him and faced the class with an unsettling smile.

"Let's make sure we're all present." he said softly, then called out "Miss DunBroch."

As if on cue, the door opened and the redhead; Merida, Jack reminded himself, walked in.

Professor Black turned his head "Miss DunBroch, you're late."

"Sorry, some idgit spilled coffee on me and I had to—"

Black interrupted her "I didn't ask _why_ you were late. I merely said you were late."

There was an uncomfortable silence as Merida scowled at the teacher. Jack felt like he should do something for this girl, after all it was Snoutlout's fault she was late.

"Uh. Professor Black?" he said with his hand half raised.

Black shifted his gaze to the boy

"Um...it's true, it's not her fault she's late. Snoutlout spilled coffee on her and—"

His teacher held up a hand, silencing him, and said testily "That's enough Mr. Overland. Miss DunBroch, you'll have detention after school today. That's all."

"What! That's so unfair, it's not even my fault, dammit!"

Black smirked at her "If you question my authority any further it'll be two days of detention. So I suggest you take a seat in the back over there."

She looked like she was about to say something, but just stormed to the desk and sat, stewing.

The professor's unnatural yellowish eyes watched her for a moment. "And now Mr. Overland, you'll treat us to your explanation of the cause of the French Revolution."

Jack looked blankly at the desk and tried to recall the lesson from yesterday.

"Tsk tsk, Overland." Black hissed "It appears that athletic ability isn't everything."

* * *

Rapunzel made her way to the cheerleaders' table with her tray of food. Flynn approached her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Uh..." he started, then stopped. Rapunzel's big green eyes were looking at him curiously "Um..."

She smiled at him, and his heart skipped a beat.

"Never mind..." he mumbled and walked back to his friend

"Did you do it?" Jack asked

Flynn didn't answer.

"Come one! It's just a girl." Jack chuckled

"Easy for you to say." Flynn said as Jack waved to a couple of blushing girls.

"Watch and learn." his friend strode to a table in the back, where a familiar redhead was eating by herself.

Jack sat down opposite of her. "Hey."

A look of surprise flickered across her face before settling on a disgusted expression.

"What do _you_ want?"

"Easy, Red. I just wanted to say you look nice today."

"It's Merida." she snapped "And this is what I look like everyday."

He glanced at her tank top and, for a moment, lost his charming attitude.

"You like AC/DC?" he asked

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"So do I." The smirk reappeared. "Are you going to the soccer game today?"

Merida grimaced "Wasn't planning on it."

He leaned forward and smiled sweetly "I'd really like you to be there."

She leaned closer as well. "Then I'm definitely not planning on it."

Then she stood up and mock bowed. "I'm sure you have better things to do than talk to me. Bye bye."

With that she sauntered out of the lunch room, leaving Jack at the table by himself. Ignoring the stares from the cheerleaders, he made his way back to a laughing Flynn.

"Watch and learn." his friend laughed

"Shut up. That was not the typical reaction." Jack muttered, glancing at Merida's distant figure.


	5. On Camera

_A/N: Hello it is I! Yeah I know it's been a while, so to make it up I'll post a few in a row. I asked for prompts on Tumblr and received an overwhelming response. Definitely my favorite was "famous Youtubers" so here you go! This is a long one. Leave a review _

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or their original stories_

On Camera

Merida couldn't remember when she'd first begun her video diaries, or when she started posting them online. But she could distinctly remember when her subscribers had sky rocketed and when people had started caring about her day to day life.

She didn't know _why_. It wasn't because her life was interesting or particularly exciting. She was a waitress, fresh out of college with no idea what to do with her life. And she wasn't that funny either. As usual, when Merida thought about this she could only come up with one logical conclusion: people have nothing better to do with their time than watch a fiery redhead rave about her idiot co workers, idiot customers, idiot friends, and archery.

She often found herself scrolling through the comments section. And there were hundreds of them. Good things, bad things, stupid things. What she was starting to see a lot lately was collaboration requests. This was nothing abnormal, but they were asking for Jackson Overland.

Of course Merida knew who he was, it was hard _not_ to know. Jackson Overland, aka username Jack Frost, was the third most subscribed to person on YouTube. Sitting on top of over six million subscribers, he was more popular than Merida ever aspired to be. Her 999,000 seemed pathetic in comparison.

But Merida knew that if they collaborated, she would be exposed to many more possible viewers. She was so close to a million subscribers, if she could get there she might be able to make a career out of this video diary thing.

Her first instinct was to see if his fans were requesting the same thing.

As soon as she clicked on a video she knew where most of his popularity came from. The boy was attractive. Already she disliked him. But his fans liked him. A LOT. And some of them liked her as well requests dotted the page.

Her scrolling was interrupted by the phone ringing, an unfamiliar number lighting up the screen.

"Hello?" she said cautiously.

"Is this Merida DunBroch?" a male voice said.

"Aye, that's me."

"This is Jackson Overland, you know, Jack Frost?"

Ah. He had beaten her to it.

"I know who ye are. How did ye get my number?" she said, trying to keep her tone bored sounding.

"Hiccup gave it to me."

Ah, Hiccup. She'd have to talk to him about giving her phone number out.

"Well it seems like my viewers want to see us in a video together. Would you be willing to do that?"

"Sure, why not. How soon can ye get a flight ter Scotland?"

* * *

Two weeks later, on a Sunday, Merida woke up early. She showered, threw on a green sweater, and attempted to apply a little bit of make up. She didn't even bother trying to brush her hair. Then she straightened up her small, one floor cottage and vacuumed the guest room.

She wasn't nervous, she told herself, just being polite. There was a knock on the door and Merida's heartbeat quickened a little bit.

When she opened it, she was surprised. He was even more attractive in person. Tousled bleached hair, piercing blue eyes, and his trade mark smirk, a pause passed before Merida realized she was making him stand in the rain.

"Hi Jackson. Come inside."

He stepped inside with his suitcase and took off his shoes, revealing bare feet. It was November, where were his socks.

"You have no idea how difficult it was to find this place. Why would you want to live in the middle of a forest?"

Merida shrugged. "I used to live in a castle in the middle of no where. It's peaceful."

Most of the time, she added to herself.

Jack's eyes widened. "A castle?"

"Yeah, it's been in the family for hundreds of years."

"Why don't you live there now?"

Merida was getting irritated.

"I dunnae see why I should explain myself ter a stranger."

Jack rolled his eyes, but dropped the subject. "Where should I put my stuff?"

"The guest room's the first door on the right."

He entered the guest room, and Merida went into the kitchen.

"Do ye want something ter eat?"

"Yeah, sure." He said, coming back to sit at the little wooden table.

She tossed an apple to him and sat down across from him.

"I don't have ter work today, so we have all day to get this video thing done."

Jack raised an eyebrow. "You want to film today? I'm here all week."

"Aye, we should do it today and then you have the rest of the week ter sight see, or whatever it is you tourists do."

"OR, you could show me the things in Scotland worth seeing, and we could do the video on Thursday."

"I'm not going anywhere today, it's my day off."

"All the more reason to show me around."

"All the more reason to do _what you came here to do in the first place_."

"Are you always this uptight?"

"Are you always this-this _ridiculous_?!"

"Why are you yelling?" His voice was infuriatingly calm.

"WHY AREN'T YOU YELLING?" She shouted, her face heating up.

He regarded her with a bemused expression, eyebrows still raised. She hated those eyebrows.

"Look" she said, struggling to keep her voice even "I didn't _want_ to do a video with you. You're here because I need you to get me to a million subscribers. If I can make it with this YouTube thing, then I won't have to be a waitress anymore. And maybe I won't be such a disappointment to my mum. I want to change my fate, and you're gonna help me, whether you like it or not."

The Scot took a deep breath after her rant. That was more than she had intended to say, but it was all true.

Jack's face changed from one of amusement to curiosity. After a brief silence, he nodded and stood up.

"Well then, we should get started. Did you tell your followers that we're doing a Q&A?"

"Yes, they sent some in on Tumblr and Twitter." Merida said, grateful he wasn't questioning her sanity.

Jack shuddered, saying "Tumblr is a scary place."

Merida laughed a little.

* * *

The final video was posted on Thursday, the day before Jack had to leave. The pair sat on the couch together, the laptop between them.

"Ready?" Jack said

Merida nodded, tugging her new sweatshirt. Across the front was written "Dunnae question me, I'm a Scot." Jack had gotten it for her, insisting that it suited her.

He clicked on it and their faces filled the screen.

_"Hi, Jack here with Merida DunBroch." _

_Merida waved at the screen. _

_"We asked you to ask us questions on Twitter—" _

_"And Tumblr." Merida interrupted. _

_Jack rolled his eyes. "And Tumblr. Let's get started!" _

_"Jack, can you imitate Merida's accent." Jack read off his phone. "Hullo, ahm Mereedah DunBroccchhh an ah eat haggis ullll dae—" _

_Merida shoved him, laughing. "That is not how I sound!" _

_Jack looked right at the camera with a knowing expression. _

_"Next question: Why did your last relationship end?" Merida read. "About six months ago I had a boyfriend named Macintosh. He was a git, he cheated on me." _

_Jack looked at Merida. "You don't sound angry." _

_Merida giggled. "I'm not angry, he was so stupid. Once we went on a date and it rained, and he started crying like a wee babe because his hair was ruined. He wouldn't talk ter me for three weeks." _

_Jack chuckled. "As you all know, about two months ago my relationship with Elsa Arendelle ended because we just weren't working out." _

_He moved on to the next question. "What were your first impressions of each other? WELL. Merida here was the most impolite host I have ever had in my life!" _

_Merida punched his arm and he feigned pain. _

_"Abuse! Do you see this?" he howled _

_"The first thing I wondered was 'is his hair natural?'" Merida said _

_Jack scoffed. "I could say the same about you, look at this bush you have going on." He tugged on one of her wild curls. _

_"His hair isn't natural!" Merida crowed _

_"What? Yes it is!" _

_"Och, is that why you have a bottle of hair bleach and 'color protecting shampoo' in your bags?" _

_"You went through my suitcase?!" _

_"NEXT QUESTION." Merida said quickly "Name three hot celebrities." _

_"Emma Stone, Jennifer Lawrence, and Kim Kardashian." Jack said instantly._

_"Really? Kim Kardashian?" _

_Jack shrugged. _

_"Okay my turn. Chris Evans, Bradley James, and Jensen Ackles." _

_Jack rolled his eyes. "Jensen Ackles? You're such a girl."_

_"Whatever. What's the next question?" _

_"What's your favorite chick flick movie? I don't watch chick flick movies." _

_Merida raised her eyebrows. "All guys watch them at some point." _

_"Not me." _

_"Yer a liar!" _

_"FINE. If I had to pick one it would be—" _

_"ENCHANTED." they both said at the same time, then broke down into giggles. _

_"Next: What does Merida's house smell like?" Merida said, still grinning._

_"Och aye, haggis, kilts, bagpipes, leprechauns—" _

_"Leprechauns are Irish!" _

_"Whoops. Honestly it smells like..." He sniffed deeply "Pine trees, cinnamon, and laundry detergent." _

_"Cinnamon?" _

_"Yeah. You never noticed how much you smell like cinnamon?" _

_"No. That's absurd." _

_"Well you do." _

_"Whatever. This ones from Tumblr: 'Have you guys read the fanfiction about you two?'" _

_Jack groaned and buried his face in his hands. _

_"There's fanfiction about us? Why?" Merida said incredulously. _

_"Don't do it. Don't you dare—" _

_"This I have to see to believe." Merida opened her laptop and typed "Merida DunBroch and Jackson Overland fanfiction." _

_"I can't look." Jack said, standing up and retreating to the back of the room. _

_"Oh my god, there's so many. Let's read one." She clicked on one and her eyes widened. She looked at the camera, alarmed. _

_"Not that one." she squeaked, blushing a little. _

_A few seconds later she burst out laughing. _

_"Jack, look at this one. 'Jack tilted her chin up and ran a hand through her luxuriously soft curls. Then he stopped. 'Merida' he whispered "Your hair ate my hand'—" _

_The white haired boy laughed loudly, and said "That sounds extremely accurate." _

_"It does not! I'm flattered you all think my hair is luxuriously soft, though." _

_"It isn't." Jack said, coming back to stand next to her. "Watch this." _

_He took her chin in his hand and tilted it up like it said on the computer screen. _

_She looked up at him, a small smile on her lips. Jack reached for the back of her head and attempted to run a hand through her hair. _

_"It's stuck!" he shouted, and both of them laughed. _

_"Ow!" Merida said "Easy Overland, that's my hair." _

_For a few seconds they struggled to remove his hand, involving some bleeped out swears. Finally he wretched out his hand, a few red strands coming out with it. _

_"Well now that that's over, I think this is a good place to end the video." Jack said, chuckling. "Remember to check out Merida's channel, click on her face to get to it." _

_Merida crossed her eyes and added "It's been fun. If you want us to make another video together, leave a comment!" _

_"Don't forget to like!" _

_"You idiot, you don't ask your viewers to like the video, that's just desperate." _

_"I do it all the time, it works." _

_"Yer stupid." _

_"You're mean." _

_"Goodbye!" They both said, and the video ended._

"I think that went well." Merida said, smiling at Jack.

"I think so too. Look, the first comment."

The first comment made them both glance at each other and look away quickly, their cheeks tinged pink.

'ARE YOU TWO DATING YET?'


End file.
